Jedi Temple communication center
The Communications center within the Jedi Temple was used for multiple communication within the Temple and to systems throughout the Galaxy. During the early months of the Clone Wars, Master Mace Windu communicated with Grand Master Yoda from one of the comm center's private booths. Days after the Battle of Kamino, Windu was distraught over the suicide of the Mon Calamari leader Merai during the battle. Several weeks later Master Yoda was back in the Temple and was summoned to the comm center by Communications Chief Ban-yaro in order to receive a report by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Knight Anakin Skywalker. Concerning the undercover mission to Lanteeb, the Grand Master would opt to spend the night in the comm room so that he could take Kenobi's future messages as they came to the Temple. In 22 BBY the Jedi High Council suspected that there would be an assault on the Temple and it's communication's hub. Sending Jedi Anakin Skywalker to the communication center of the Tower of First Knowledge which housed Jedi transmitter codes and crucial war information, Grand Master Yoda and Master Mace Windu secured the comm room which serviced the High Council Tower. While the Jedi were occupied with the communication centers, the Sith-employed bounty hunters Cad Bane and Cato Parasitti were infiltrating the Temple library's Holocron Vault. To further distract the Jedi, Bane sent his droid Todo 360 into the High Council Tower's comm center with a thermal detonator strapped to his back. While managing to infiltrate the center, the droid was pushed back into a ventilation shaft by Master Windu through the use of the Force. When General Grievous, leader of the Droid Army of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, captured High Council member Eeth Koth a holorecording was prepared and transmit ted to the Temple. Receiving the recording in one of the comm center's briefing rooms, the High Council dispatched Masters Kenobi and Adi Gallia, along with Jedi Skywalker, to rescue Master Koth and defeat Grievous if possible. As a result of the assault on Grievous's fleet the First Battle of Saleucami broke out; while Koth was rescued, Grievous managed to escape. As the Clone Wars drew to its climax and the High Council began to close in on the mysterious Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious, Captain Dyne of Republic Intelligence met Masters Yoda and Windu in the data room to review their leads. Dyne discussed the potential problems that might be faced between the Galactic Republic and the Xi Char, and revealed that he had deciphered the code that Grievous had been using to contact the Separatist Council. Soon after, General Grievous launched his assault on Coruscant causing Coruscant's security shields to cut off all comm systems from the Temple. While Knight Lari Oll struggled to Master Yoda struggled to discern what Sidious' plan was. Attempting to raise both Masters Windu and Shaak Ti, Oll failed but Master Yoda was able to stretch out in the Force and detected his fellow Jedi traveling about the planet. While deep in his meditation Yoda, for the first time, was able to sense the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. Gallery JediCounciltransmmionroom.png Category:Base Category:Locations